Rain
by WolfAssassin
Summary: Rukia and Ichigo are bored and go to the park. Read to find out what happens next. My first fanfic. I think it's pretty good. R&R please!


_**Rain**_

by: WolfAssassin

"Ichigo, I'm bored!" Rukia Kuchiki sat down beside Ichigo Kurosaki on his bed.

"Well, you could read. Just leave me alone." Ichigo said as he turned his attention back toward to magizene he was reading.

"I told you already, I finished all my books." said the raven haired girl.

Ichigo didn't respond.

"Hey! Ichigo!"

No respone.

Rukia grumbled and climbed on top of Ichigo's chest.

"What the fuck?! Get offa me you midget!!" Ichigo tried to throw her off but Rukia held on tight.

"No! I want to do something besides just sit around all day!"

"Well, what do you want to do?!"

Rukia thought for a moment, still on Ichigo's chest.

While she thought, Ichigo looked at her carefully. He noticed that she looked really cute when she was lost in thought. And her smell, she smelled so good!

_No! Get those thoughts out of your head, dammit! _Thought the orange haired Shinigami.

"I got it!"

"Hmm?"

"We can go to the park!"

"What? But it's supposed to rain later."

"So? We'll be back before it starts."

Ichigo glared at her for a few seconds.

"Fine."

Rukia giggled girlishly and slid off Ichigo's chest.

They got their shoes on and went to the park. Ichigo brought an umbrela, just in case.

"Well, we're here. What now?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia ran over to the swings.

"Ichigo how do you work this?"

Ichgio sighed, "Sit on it. I'll give you a push."

"Give me a push? Ichigo what-ah!"

Ichigo pushed her onto the swing, went around behind it, and pulled her back. Rukia looked up at him. Their eyes met. They stayed like that for a few seconds when finally Ichigo broke the stare, blushed, and pushed Rukia.

He pushed Rukia for a few minutes before trying to teach her how to swing herself.

Rukia finally got the hang of it and Ichigo went around to the front to watch her swing. After a few minutes he noticed it started to get very hot out. He was about to tell Rukia it was time to go but then he noticed how much fun Rukia was having.

Rukia noticed Ichigo staring at her and beamed down at him. Ichigo blushed a light shade of red. Rukia giggled.

The tall Shimigami decided to move on to plan B.

He moved his arms to his waist, grabbed the hem of his shirt and in one quick motion, it was off.

Rukia gasped at his actions. But she also noticed how _damn good_ he looked. She giggled again and her face turned a deep shade of red.

Ichigo noticed Rukia staring at his chest and blushed also.

Then, what Rukia did next surprised Ichigo even more than her staring at him.

She jumped off the swing.

"You idiot!!" Ichgio yelled as Rukia flew toward him. The orange haired boy decided he had no option but to catch her.

"Oof!" Ichigo exclaimed as Rukia hit his bare chest hard.

Ichigo was knocked to the ground with Rukia on top of him.

Rukia laughed, still on Ichigo's chest.

"G-get off!" Ichigo yelled as he pushed her gently off.

They both stood up and Ichgio glared at her.

"That's the _second_ time today that you've been on my chest!"

Rukia blushed at Ichgio talking about his chest.

"Maybe I should start sitting on _your_ chest." Ichigo said quietly.

"What?! No! Are you crazy?! My chest is very delicate." Rukia said, blushing deeper.

"And why's that?"

"U-um...uh..."

"Well?"

"I-I think you know why if you know _anything_ about women."

"Of course I know stuff about woman!"

"Oh really? And why is my chest delicate then?"

"Umm...I-I think it has something to do with your...your..."

"My what? Hmmm?" Rukia said stepping toward Ichgio. He blushed even deeper as he saw her do this.

"Your...er...boobs?" Ichigo said the last word very quietly, hoping Rukia wouldn't hear.

But she did.

"That's right you little perv."

"What?! I'm the perv?! It was you who made me say that!"

"You didn't have to!"

"B-b-b-b-but!" Ichigo stuttered. He was _extermely_ embarrased now and the only thing he thought of to do was run away.

Ichgio turned on his heel and run at full speed away from Rukia.

"Ichigo?! What the hell?! Get back here! Ichgio!" Rukia shouted.

Ichigo ran as far as he could but then gave up when he was out of breath and sat down against a tree.

A few minutes later Rukia finally found Ichigo.

"What the hell, Ichgio?! Why did you run?"

Ichigo laughed a bit.

"Because I was embarassed like hell! Heh, I guess I don't have any guts." He said

"That's not true. You have more guts than anyone I've ever met, Ichgio." Rukia said as she sat down beside him.

Ichgio stared at her in the moonlight. The sun had set while they were out.

Rukia smiled at him.

"Not even Renji?"

Rukia's smile dissapeared.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ichigo said as he realized that saddness had settled in.

"Ichgio, I didn't tell you this but, after you left the Soul Society, I was reading in my room one day and Renji came in and he-he-"

Rukia burst into tears.

Ichgio imedietly put his arm around her trying to calm her down. Rukia buried her face in Ichgio's still bare chest.

They stayed like that for a few minutes.

Then Ichgio spoke up "Rukia, what happened?" He asked her calmly though his heart was pounding.

"He-Ichigo-he-he tried to rape me!!"

Ichigo was_ not_ expecting that.

"HE WHAT?!" Ichigo shouted. Forgeting Rukia was crying into his chest he stood up quickly.

"That fucking BITCH!! I'm gonna kill him! KILL HIM!!"

Rukia stood up.

"Ichigo no don't stop it!"

"I'll _**KILL**_ him!!"

"Ichigo stop it y-you're scaring me!" Rukia rushed up and put her arms around Ichigo.

"Ichgio, please, stop it." Rukia was crying harder than before. "I wasn't finished yet. Renji didn't do anything to me. Nii-sama came in and stopped him. And then he was executed. Renji's already dead. And I agree, he deserved it."

Ichgio was relieved at this and put his arms around Rukia.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. I-"

He was cut short by something cold and wet falling on his head.

"Rain." said the small girl.

They broke their embrace and Ichgio put his shirt back on, got the umbrella, opened it and put it over their heads.

Ichigo held out his hand to Rukia. Rukia's eyes widened but she took it. And together they walked home in silence.

Luckily, Ichgio's family was out for the weekend and they had sent Kon to live at the Urahara shop because they couldn't take it anymore.

Ichgio opened the door and held it as Rukia walked inside. Ichgio closed and locked it behind them.

Ichgio looked at the clock. It was almost midnight.

"Damn. We were out late. I'm gonna go get ready for bed."

"Um, yeah me too."

They walked up to Ichigo's room together. Rukia jumped into the closet without another word.

When she closed the door Ichigo collapsed on the floor still in a daze from what happened at the park. He could still feel her body hanging on to his.

He finally got up after a few minutes. The orange haired boy took off his shirt and pants so that all that was left was his boxers.

Then, he heard the closet door open.

_Oh shit!_ Ichigo thought.

Rukia stood there with not her usual pj's on. Tonight she was wearing a light pink tank top that showed her belly button and and baggy pink pants. She stood there with her mouth open at the sight of Ichigo in just his boxers.

"I-I-I..." she started.

"I'm sorry. I started changing late. It's not your falt." He felt his boxers grow tight and her turned around, not wanting Rukia to see his hard member.

The sight of the blushing almost naked Ichigo made in between Rukia's legs hot and wet.

_No! Why is this happenig?! This is Ichigo! I can't do that! _Rukia thought.

But instead of doing to "right" thing Rukia put a hand on Ichgio's shoulder and spun him around.

_Oh no! She's gonna see it! _Ichigo thought frantically.

Rukia started to say something but then she caught site of Ichigo's hard cock. Her eyes grew wide.

Ichigo thought frantically of a way to make her stop looking at it but the only thing he could think of was...

_RUN!!_

He started toward the door but Rukia caught him by the wrist. She looked up into his eyes.

"It's ok. I am too." she said softly.

Ichigo gasped at her statement.

Rukia started to lean up to kiss Ichigo but them decided that he's too tall so instead she threw him on the bed and attacked him hungrily.

Ichgio fought at first but then finally gave in. He licked Rukia's lips asking for permission to enter. She gave in imediatly. Their tounges explored the caves of each other's mouth.

Then after a few minutes they broke apart for air.

Rukia stared into Ichigo's eyes.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't think we could stop if we wanted to Ichgio. Oh God I want you so badly."

Ichigo smirked and continued to kiss her.

His hands found their way from her back to the hem of her shirt. They only broke the kiss for a moment so he could get her shirt off. Next was her pants. Ichigo took the hem and helped her wriggle out of them.

Rukia could feel Ichigo's manhood throbbing against her hot, wet, sex. She moaned loudly into the kiss. Ichigo noticed this and started to grind his manhood into Rukia's folds. She made a sound that was half way between a gasp and a moan. She started breathing heavily.

"I-Ichgio stop that please!" Rukia pleaded.

"Why, Rukia? You seem to be enjoying it."

"Just stop for a minute!"

Ichigo obeyed her. Almost imedietly Rukia started to wriggle out of her panties. When she was out of them she sighed a sigh of releif.

"You know, Ichigo, I feel kinda bossy today." she said seductivly.

"Wha?" said a confused Ichigo.

Rukia climed up to Ichigo's face and she placed her dripping wet folds over his mouth.

"Suck." she ordered him.

Ichigo smirked and took her clit in his mouth and started to lick and suck on it rapidly.

Rukia was on Cloud 9. She moaned and groaned as Ichigo unexperiended mouth worked on her. She could feel her climax nearing as Ichigo continued to suck on her. Then he did something that surprised her. Ichigo took his fingers and entered two at the same time into her and started to pump them very fast as her contiued t suck and lick her clit.

Rukia screamed as his finger's entered her. And withen seconds she came.

Rukia's cum splattered all over Ichigo's face. Ichigo licked it all up as Rukia collapsed on top of him.

After Rukia had recovered from her intense climax she said, "My turn."

Before Ichigo could say anything Rukia pulled down Ichigo's boxers and attacked his cock.

First she placed a hand on it and used the other hand to massage his balls. She started to move her hand up and down, every once in a while squeezing it.

Ichigo shut his eyes tight for he could not stand the sight of Rukia's hands _down there_.

Then, once again Rukia caught Ichigo off guard by licking to tip of his penis. Ichigo let out an earth shattering moan. And then Rukia took her hand off his cock and placed it on his balls along with the other one. Then Rukia took all of him in her mouth. She started to bob her head up and down.

Ichigo moaned loadly and reached down to cup Rukia's boobs. He started to massage them as Rukia went faster.

Ichigo knew he was close.

"Oh God Rukia, baby I'm gonna cum in your fucking mouth. Oh God! I'M GONNA CUM IN YOUR FUCKING HOT SEXY MOUTH! Rukiaaaaa!!"

Rukia was surprised at Ichigo's words but went faster anyway.

Ichigo couldn't hold out any longer.

"_**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!**_" He screamed as he came.

After Ichigo was done, Rukia climbed over him.

"Did you like that?" she asked him.

"Oh, yes. I loved it so much." he answered.

"Good." she said and she layed down beside him.

"Hold on. We're not done yet. I still haven't got to fuck you." said Ichigo climbing on top of her.

"B-but that climax you just had! It was so intense! Can you go again?!"

"Of course I can! Anything for you, baby."

Rukia blushed and said "Alright."

Ichgio posistioned himself at her entrance.

"Ok let's do this." said Ichgio.

Rukia nodded.

And with one big thrust, he was in.

They both cried out.

"Are you ok? Does it hurt?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, it hurts like hell. But I don't care. Fuck me, Ichgio. Fuck me now. I don't care how much it hurts. And don't hold back. No one little bit."

Ichgio could tell Rukia was serious so he started banging her with all of his being.

Rukia was screaming her head off and a tear fell down her cheek.

Ichigo slowed down because he could see she was in pain.

But Rukia ordered "Don't stop, Ichigo! Faster, harder, deeper! Anything to make me scream out your name!

And Ichigo obeyed.

After some violent fucking, They both felt their climaxed nearing. Rukia wasn't in pain anymore. She was screaming because of the pleasure. And with a couple more thrusts...

They came.

Rukia screamed Ichigo's name. And Ichigo moaned out her name. Rukia felt Ichigo's seed inside her and she let out her juices onto Ichigo's cock.

Ichgio collapsed beside Rukia and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you Rukia. More than you'll ever know."

"I love you too Ichigo. I'll always be with you no matter what."

And with that they both fell asleep.

Whew! That took some time to write. This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh. But I wanna hear you opinion!

R&R plz!

Thanks for reading! .


End file.
